Heartbreak Girl
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rose is always getting hurt by her boyfriend. Jack is always there for her. He can't really leave, you see, 'cause he just kind of loves. "I've got to get it through your head that you belong with me instead." AU Jack/Rose
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Oh, a new story. This is will be Doctor/Rose at first but will end up Jack/Rose.**

**I was inspired after listening to Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Omg if you like them please PM me. We can be frieendds3**

**Love you guys x**

The phone calls always had a habit of coming late.

Jack looked up from re-watching Friends (right, so maybe he had a sort of thing for Monica) and sighed. He knew who it was, of course he did.

He slowly got up, wishing he could just stay buried under the blankets. But of course he wanted to help her, he always did.

_Rrrring. Rrring._

"Oh shut up," he snapped, picking up the red phone. "Hello?"

"Jack?" The wavering voice asked.

He sighed. He was right, of course he was.

"Hey Rose. What did he do this time?"

She burst into more tears, telling him how her boyfriend had come home late, smelling like Chanel and having a lipstick stain on his shirt.

Jack wrinkled his nose. He hated Rose's boyfriend, _hated _him. He was prestigious and arrogant and just bad. He called himself 'the Doctor' and was generally a prick.

And this had nothing to do with the fact he was hopelessly in love with Rose.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry," he murmured. And he _was, _he was sorry. He was sorry Rose was always hurt by her arsehole of a boyfriend's antics, that she was always left crying. He hated her crying. He hated her being anything than happy, with her tongue between her teeth and wide beaming smile and chocolate eyes dancing.

"You're such a good friend, Jack," she sniffled.

His heart clenched. Would she ever see? See that he had loved her for years? That he didn't want to be a friend?

But no.

She was Rose, his heartbreak girl. Her heart was always breaking and by breaking, so was his.

**A/N**

**lol kay. So that was the prolouge :) tell me what you think?**


	2. You End Up Crying, And I End Up Lying

_And you end up crying, and I end up lying._

"Jack, you're such a great friend."

He pursed his lips. "Oh. Thanks Rose."

He could hear her pause. "You alright?"

"What? Oh yeah. M'fine."

"Oh, good. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Jack snorted.

"No, it's true!" She protested. "I honestly don't know. You're my best friend."

He winces, and pretended that didn't hurt.

"You are, too," He murmured, but she wasn't. She was so much more than that.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Rosie. See you tomorrow."

The beeping sound filled Jack's ear and he put the red phone down.

"Arrruhg," he moaned, leaning his head into his hands. Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to love her? He was Jack Harkness, he could have anyone. Everyone wanted him.

But sadly, he loved Rose, and only Rose, and always Rose.

"JACK! OVER HERE!"

Jack pretended he didn't see his blonde haired best friend waving her arms and jumping up and down.

"JAAACK!"

He spun around and lifted her up easily. "Somebody call me, Rosie?"

She giggled, smacking his arm. "Put me down!"

Laughing, he put her back down and she pouted, but he could see her lips twitching.

"Jack."

And here it came.

"You know you can't just prance around and pick people up. People don't do that."

He snickered. Rose was so _cute _when she got mad, simply adorable.

She stomped her foot. "Jack! Stop laughing!"

He couldn't help it, he erupted into full fledged laughter.

Her lips curved up in a smile and soon she was laughing, too, and everybody in the library glared at them.

"You have to be quiet, sir, this is a library," the security guard informed them.

Rose clapped her hand over her mouth and he wanted to hold it, not just because he always felt tempted to take her hand, but also because she should definitely not hide her gorgeous smile.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the long rows of books.

"I don't know. Coffee?"

She nodded. "Alright. But I'm meeting the Doctor at noon."

He sighed heavily. "You're _still_ _with him?"_

She looked at Jack pleadingly. "He didn't _mean _it, Jack. He said he was sorry."

"The bastard cheated on you!"

She brightened. "But see, he didn't! The lipstick wasn't actually lipstick, it was paint. And he just smelled good, I was over reacting."

_Bullshit._

How many stories would Rose buy from this guy? He was obviously a dick, but _she couldn't see that._

Rose checked her phone. "Well, gotta go. Meeting him."

Jack nodded, hoping his frustration and hurt wasn't showing on his face. "Okay, Rosie, have fun."

She was already gone, weaving through the towering shelves of books and beaming.

_Why can't I be the reason for that smile?_

He sighed heavily and rested his forehead on the cool table.

Why couldn't Rose see?

_**A/N**_

_**heeeeey3**_

_**sort of disappointed on the lack of reaction this got, but I have been gone for months so I can't really say anything.**_

_**Have a good day, bbies!**_

_**xx**_


End file.
